zyliceagirlgamersdreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Zylice Wiki
~*Welcome to Girl Gamers!*~ This is a community where female gamers & tech-heads can express themselves and what they love by: posting videos, uploading pictures, participating in forums as well as writing articles about yourself and what you love about gaming. We can offer each other advice & tips in all areas of gaming such as: walkthroughs, hidden secrets, glitches/exploits, cheats, mods (PC only), story plots etc in the forum pages mentioned below. *'Help & Support -' (glitches, bugs, mod problems & technical troubles) ''http://zyliceagirlgamersdream.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Help_%26_Support *'Game Guides -'' (walkthroughs, secrets, cheats, tips & tricks) http://zyliceagirlgamersdream.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Game_Guides *'Mod Spot -'' (all about modding: types of mods, mod requirements, installation instructions, tutorials, best mods, mod discussions etc.) http://zyliceagirlgamersdream.wikia.com/wiki/Mod_Spot * '''What Games? - '(Giving recommendations for different games across all platforms with all genres.) ''http://zyliceagirlgamersdream.wikia.com/wiki/What_Games%3F We can create fan art & fan videos as well sharing screenshots of our favourite moments in gaming (post pictures in '''Photos' and videos in'' 'Videos'). We can give recommendations for games in the 'What Games?' forum as well as discussing different genres and types of games. We can also discuss the different consoles & whether PC or console gaming is more suited to you. Overall; what I'm saying is that I want to inspire you girl gamers out there so you know that you're not alone and that there are HEAPS of us out there. On this site, we are able to go wild, express ourselves and share what we love. We can truly be a part of this community and experience our passion together! *^_^* **UPDATES** '**NEW**''' 'Announcements & Events' page where I will post news, upcoming events etc. http://zyliceagirlgamersdream.wikia.com/wiki/Announcements_%26_Events **NEW** My Mods! page where I will showcase my mods & resources http://zyliceagirlgamersdream.wikia.com/wiki/My_Mods! = About Me! Hi! I'm Zylice! I am a girl gamer and proud of it! :) I have been uploading YouTube videos for years and when I started, I uploaded many 'Zylice' related videos which originally stood for (Z'elda, Sp'y'ro & A'lice) which were my favourite video games at the time and I still LOVE them VERY MUCH! *^_^* I upload many tutorials on YouTube for various software such as: GIMP, Audacity, Windows Live Movie Maker, OBS (Open Broadcaster Software), Creation Kit, TES5EDIT, 3ds Max & Nifskope as well as some PS3 & IOS tutorials and general PC tutorials. So please give me any suggestions as to what tutorials you'd like me to make in the future. I have quite recently started modding Skyrim. So far I have made three mods which you can find links to in the 'My Mods' section on this wiki or on my website (can be found in the in Recommended Links section). I plan on making plenty more mods in the future. :) I've also started a couple of Let's Play's on YouTube. These include: Dark Souls 2 & Alice: Madness Returns. I got the inspiration of starting a 'Let's Play' series from a YouTuber called Gopher. He is a GENIUS at things like: •Modding Tips/Tutorials •Showcasing Mods (mainly for Skyrim) •Let's Plays for many titles (e.g. Skyrim, Witcher: Enhanced Edition, Fallout series, Portal etc) •General PC Tips So be sure to check out his YouTube channel ASAP! He is highly knowledgeable about what he does can offer BRILLIANT advice as well as being incredibly HILARIOUS in his hundreds of Let's Play videos! :D �� �� �� *'''Some of my favourite games include: •Skyrim •American McGee's Alice/Alice: Madness Returns •The Legend of Spyro Trilogy •The Legend of Zelda series •Legend of Grimrock 1 & 2 •The Witcher trilogy •Dark Souls 1 & 2 •Tomb Raider series •Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning •Hunted: The Demon's Forge And many more! I love the '''TV shows: Merlin BBC, Once Upon A Time, Grimm & Game Of Thrones. I made a 'Morgana Pendragon' fan video a while back, so if you watch Merlin & like Morgana's character, please check it out and leave a comment about what you think! My favourite bands 'are ''Within Temptation & Evanescence. They are both similar in some ways, but also greatly differentiate one another in their style/s of music. Their styles of music include: rock, metal, symphonic metal & pop with the addition of some regular and slow-paced songs. I must give Within Temptation a thumbs up for delving into ALL of these genres as well as mixing them up BRILLIANTLY! :D *Recommended Links: '' •Gopher's YouTube channel - https://m.youtube.com/user/GophersVids ''•My YouTube Channel: - ''https://m.youtube.com/channel/UC4DUv-7KO5WkxSLreXOsYaQ '' •My Website (Skyrim Mods & Resources) -'' http://zyliceliddell.weebly.com/ •'''''Girl Gamers Facebook Group -'' ''https://www.facebook.com/zyliceagirlgamersdream •''Girl Gamers Google + Community -'' https://plus.google.com/u/0/communities/106184116437763886795 •Girl Gamers Steam Group - ''http://steamcommunity.com/groups/zylicegirlgamers ''•My Twitch Channel - ''http://www.twitch.tv/zylice_liddell ''•My Twitter - ''https://twitter.com/ZyliceFan ''•My Tumblr - ''http://zylice.tumblr.com ''•My Pinterest - ''http://www.pinterest.com/ZyliceFan/ ''•My Instagram - ''http://instagram.com/zylice_liddell ''•My Fan Site - ''http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/zylice ''•My Patreon page - '''http://www.patreon.com/user?u=468906 If you have any personal questions/inquiries,'contact me at: ''Pegasus7990@gmail.com ~*•Zylice•*~ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse